Three phase transformers generally include a laminated core and a number of preformed coils mounted on the legs of the core. The core is formed from a plurality of fixed lamination sets which are alternately arranged to provide magnetic continuity throughout the core. The coils which are mounted on the legs of the core cannot be adjusted once they are mounted on the legs of the core.